nihaokailanfandomcom-20200215-history
Transcript/Feeling Felix
Feeling Felix Keen Season 1, Episode 5 (Opening shot: fade in to early in the morning. Pan down to see Felix alone in the meadow. He is happily looking down at the electric eels swimming around in the lake. The eels are moving around together and squiggling around. Electricity builds up inside them, then boughts of it are building up on the outside of their bodies. Felix looked surprised and moves back a little bit. He notices the eels are moving closer towards him. The phoenix backs away further. The eels now have their heads out of the water. Snarling, they prepare theirselves to pounce on him. The phoenix decides to retreat, the eels flying towards them. He screams, and felt their wet and slimy bodies come in contact with his own body. The phoenix tries to swat them off.) * [Felix] “Nooo! Get off me!” (But the small creatures did not budge. Their bodies sparked, and the poor majestic bird was electrocuted. It ceased and he fell o.s. with a thud, black smoke emmitted from his body. Everything went black.) (Fade in to Hoho and Rintoo at the tiger’s house. Both are playing with toy cars.) * [Rintoo] “Vrooom!” * [Hoho] “Vrooooom!” (The jackalope jumps over.) * [Jack] “Yeah! That’s the way! Vroom! Vroom!” * [Rintoo] “Oh. Hey Jack. Want to join us?” * [Jack] “Would I? Yes!” (Just then, Lulu swooped by.) * [Lulu] “Ni hao.” * [Rintoo & Hoho] “Ni hao, Lulu.” * [Jack] “How’s it going?” * [Lulu] “I’m doing good. I’m going to go see Felix.” * [Rintoo] “Oh. Felix the phoenix?” * [Lulu] “Yup. That’s him.” * [Jack] “He’s at Kai-Lan’s house.” * [Lulu] “Thanks.” (Scene cuts to Kai-Lan’s house. Kai-Lan is tidying up her room, with Ulysses and Kunekune helping. Lulu comes in.) * [Lulu] “Knock knock.” * [Kai-Lan] “Oh. Ni hao, Lulu.” * [Kunekune & Ulysses] “Hi, Lulu.” * [Kai-Lan] “What brings you here?” * [Lulu] “Oh, I wanted to see Felix. He’s going to talk to me more about clouds. Have you seen him?” * [Kunekune & Ulysses] “No.” * [Kai-Lan] “Actually, I haven’t, Lulu.” * [Lulu] “When was the last time you saw him?” * [Ulysses] “Yesterday afternoon.” * [Lulu] “Was he, well…acting strange by any chance?” * [Kunekune] “He was fine.” * [Ulysses] ‘In fact, I wonder myself if he is alright. That is if…there’s something wrong…” * [Kai-Lan] “I wonder the same thing. He wasn’t any different last night.” * [Lulu] “Well, I think we should go and ask our friends. Maybe they know something.” * [Kai-Lan] “I’d love to join along, but I’m afraid I’m too busy.” * [Kunekune] “Ulysses and I can stay here and help.” * [Kai-Lan] “Thank you.” (Just then, San San comes in.) * [Kai-Lan] “Oh. Ni hao, San San. What’s wrong?” * [San San] “Are you guys looking for Felix?” * [Lulu] “Yes?” * [San San] “Well, he is in the hospital.” * [Jack] “WHAT?! How?!” * [San San] “Well, the ants and I are renovating the bridge, when Felix suddenly falls into our bush and broke our bridge. We noticed that we has out cold, so us ants brought him to the hospital.” * [Kai-Lan] “What happened? Is something wrong with him?” * [San San] “I don’t know.” * [Kai-Lan] “We better go check this out.” (Scene cuts to the hospital. A doctor is examining the phoenix, who lays unconscious on the bed.) * [Doctor] “Hmmm…I think I know what’s wrong.” (The other robots come in. Kai-Lan and her four friends followed. Yeye is with them.) * [Yeye] “Excuse us, doctor. We’d like to see Felix.” * [Ulysses] “Doctor, what could be wrong with Felix?” * [Doctor] “That’s what I’m about to tell you. I’ve done many tests…” * [Jack] “Tests?” * [Doctor] “Yes. Us doctors do multiple tests on patients so they can find what’s going on.” * [Manny] “Is there anything wrong with Felix?” * [Doctor] “I think some of you might take a guess just by looking at him.” (Cut to Felix on the bed. Some feathers on his body are charred black. He has bandages wrapped around some parts of his body.) * [Kai-Lan] “Felix! What happened to you?” (Felix felt his left wing/arm flapping uncontrollably.) * [Felix] “What could the flapping left limb mean? Oh-oh-oh-oh!” (right wing/arm does the same thing) “OH! A twitch over here—“ (left limb flaps again) “—and a twitch over there!” * [Kai-Lan] “Felix? Doctor, what’s wrong with Felix?” (Felix felt sharp pain in his head.) * [Felix] “OW! Oh! I’ve got a headache! Something’s gonna fall on…” (pointing to the doctor) “You.” * [Doctor] “What?” (to the group) “Well, I’ll tell you what I can see based on Felix’s symptoms. After doing some research and doing a few tests, I diagnosed him with—“ (The doctor was cut off by a wet, gooey green substance falling on his head.) * [Jack] “Slime Head-itis?” (The doctor chuckled a bit, and then wipes the stuff off him.) * [Manny] “How does he know that thing was gonna fall on you?” * [Doctor] “I believe that’s part of…the illness I was supposed ''to tell you. Anyway, I diagnosed Felix with—“ (A few flowers are thrown at him. Cut to the source, Felix. He is on the window sill.) * ['Felix'] “Daddy! WHERE. DID. YOU. GO?!” * ['Ulysses'] “Felix! Get off from there!” (Spike runs to Felix.) * ['Felix'] “I’m flying to my daddy!” * ['Spike'] “YOU CAN’T!!!” (Before Felix can take off, Spike was holding him down. Felix began to peck at Spike.) * ['Felix'] “Away with you, enemy! Let go of my tail!” (The doctor turns to the group.) * ['Yeye'] “Doctor! What could be wrong?” * [''Doctor] “Well, I came up with a diagnosis. It looks like Felix has derealization.” (All but Felix, Yeye, and the doctor looked with confusion.) * [Thorn] (trying to pronounce it) “De…rea…liz…a…tion?” * [Jack] “I too am baffled. That makes two of us, Thorn.” * [Thorn] “What about all of us?” * [Jack] “Yep. Sounds good.” * [Thorn] “Agreed.” * [Kai-Lan] “Doctor. What is derealization?” * [Doctor] “I’m glad you asked, little lady. Derealization is a disorder where the patient fails to recognize what is real. In Felix’s case, he feels like he’s in a dream or a type of literature.” (Spike tries his hardest to listen, while at the same time restraining his phoenix friend from flying away. But the red-eyed cockatrice wasn’t strong enough, and Felix made him lose his grip.) * [Felix] “AHA! You’re no match for me!” * [Spike] “Felix, stay put!” * [Felix] “Why are you talking to me?! No one said anything about a talking cockatrice! Am I stupid?! I’m not stupid! So get the crud AWAY FROM ME!!!” * [Spike] “NO! I will not back down!! And I won’t let you look like a fool in front of everyone! Look at you! You’re a crazy phoenix!!” * [Felix] (smacks Spike across the face) “You SHUT IT!!! You stay away! I don’t want to hear from you anymore!” * [Cappy] “Doctor! How did he get this disorder?” * [Doctor] “I’m not a psychologist. How should I know? Has there been any traumatic experiences that affected him?” * [Kunekune] “No.” * [Felix] “THIS WORLD IS ATTEMPTING AN ATTACK ON ME!!!” * [Thorn] “Oh my gorge!” * [Hoho] “Stop, you psycho!” * [Rintoo] “Doctor! Is there a cure?” * [Doctor] “Well, it depends on the the cause of the symptoms. Just…treat them!” * [Felix] “Just…let me fly!” (This time, Manny holds him by the tail.) * [Manny] “Come on, Felix! Snap out of it!” * [Felix] “Let go!” * [Manny] “Never!” * [Felix] “You have to!” * [Manny] “Why should I?” * [Felix] “Because I have business to take care of! So let go!” (Felix flies down the hospital halls. The robots go after him. Felix knocked a few things down on the floor so the others won’t get him. In several scenes, the robots try to tackle him down. He was too fast. Felix maks his way to the hospital entrance when Ulysses’s horn glows and a beam hits him in the back of the head. Felix falls over.) * [Cappy] “We got you now, Felix.” * [Jack] “You’re going back to your hospital bed.” (Scene cuts to Felix’s hospital room. The robots are taking Felix back into his room. They put him back onto his bed.) * [Kai-Lan] “Now Felix. Are you gonna stay in that bed and be a good phoenix?” * [Felix] “What a ridiculous question. I’m in a room full of unfamiliar people. How do you all know my name, anyway? Is ‘Felix’ even my real name?” * [Thorn] “Yes it is. We all know your name because we’re your friends.” * [Felix] “Friends?” * [Kunekune] “Yes.” * [Felix] “Then…how do you explain my disorder?!” (sat up) “I knew ''you all couldn’t be trusted! You’re trying to set up a horrible plan to give me an illness! Get away!” (Everyone was speechless. They looked with shock at Felix.) * ['Felix'] “Wha…what are you all looking at?! ''You’re the problem, not me! Nothing is wrong with me!” (Cut to everyone else with looks of shock/worry; Felix continues o.s.) “You’re all just pieces of junk I don’t know much about! If I was like this forever, you’d all be living your miserable lives thinking you can’t be better off without me! Well, you can!” (Cut to the phoenix, suddenly angry.) “''You can live without me! ''I’m crazy! I’m insane! I'' lost my freaking mind!” * ['Kai-Lan'] “Felix, stop this crazy talk! No one thinks you’re stupid. You just have a disorder that’s affecting how you—“ * ['Felix'] “''QUIET!!!” (Everyone cringed at his sudden yell. Felix stands up on the bed, and flaps his wings/arms at the group to blow them out of the building. Everyone fell into the lake next to the building. Cut back to the hospital room.) * [Doctor] “I believe I’ll have to discharge him from the hospital. I mean, he’s not sick. Well, he is sick…mentally…” * [Yeye] “Doctor, is this disorder treatable?” * [Doctor] “Just some simple social activities will do. But, in Felix’s case, this is not…well…mental.” * [Tolee] “What do you mean?” * [Doctor] “I think he has caught it.” * [Manny] “What?” * [Doctor] “I have seem to have done an x-ray of Felix’s body. I noticed there was something in his back.” (He takes out the picture. He points to a blob in Felix’s body.) * [Doctor] “I have found this.” * [Yeye] “What is it?” * [Doctor] “I don’t really know, but it seems like those things are moving.” * [Cappy] “Well, have you ever tried to surgically remove those things?” * [Doctor] “Those things are just too stubborn to move.” * [Kai-Lan] “What other cures are there?” * [Doctor] “It’s a very special cure, one far away.” * [Cappy] “What is it?” * [Doctor] “It’s called the Golden Watermelon. They are mostly rare.” * [Manny] “Well, go and get it.” * [Doctor] “I cannot. Only you robots can retrieve the fruit.” * [Spike] “How?” * [Doctor] “You must ask Samuel the Sphinx.” (Cut to a picture of Samuel on the wall.) * [Doctor] (from o.s.) “He will give you the rare Golden Watermelon—“ (Back to frame everyone but Felix.) * [Doctor] “—and then your phoenix friend will be cured.” (Cut to Felix.) * [Felix] “You’re just talking fairytales! One piece of fruit can’t cure me!” * [Doctor] “Felix, the Golden Watermelon is not just any ordinary piece of fruit. It has some magical effects. This rare fruit can cure you right away.” * [Felix] “How do you know?” (Cappy brings over a book to him. He flips over to a page with a picture of the Golden Watermelon.) * [Cappy] “This is the book of rare medicines. The Golden Watermelon is one of them.” * [Felix] “That’s just ridiculous. Someone just put that there as a joke.” * [Kai-Lan] “Felix. It’s no joke. The Golden Watermelon actually exists.” * [Felix] “Well, where is this Samuel guy? Is he just gonna give me a slice of that fruit right away?” * [Doctor] “Not right away. You’ll have to give him three very special items, hidden all over this one place known as Tumbleweed Village. I have a map of it.” (He goes to his desk and pulls out a map. Kai-Lan recieves it and she looks it over.) * [Kai-Lan] “How far is Tumbleweed Village?” * [Doctor] “Not very far.” * [Kai-Lan] “Okay. We’ll do it.” * [Doctor] “Before you go, I have a list of things the Sphinx wants.” (Kai-Lan takes the list and reads it over.) * [Kai-Lan] “Blue Conch Shell…Red Tulip flower…chocolate…” * [Thorn] “So those are the only three things we should give to the Sphinx so he can give Felix the cure.” * [Doctor] “Right. You’ll have to bring Felix along…” * [Kai-Lan] “Then, it’s settled. I’m ready to go.” * [Rintoo] “I’ll go with you, Kai-Lan.” * [Tolee & Hoho] “We’ll go too.” * [Cappy] “Bring me along. You’ll need my intelligence.” * [Kai-Lan] “Alright then. Let’s go go go!” (Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, Hoho, and Cappy set off.) * [Yeye] “Good luck, Kai-Lan!” (Cut to the phoenix.) * [Kai-Lan] (from o.s.) “You too, Felix!” (The phoenix looks with shock. He sighs and follows the gang. Scene cuts to the forest. Kai-Lan looks at the map.) * [Kai-Lan] “Doesn’t look like we’ll go through too much.” * [Cappy] (looks over at the map) “We have that large brown area to get past.” * [Kai-Lan] “That’s the Swamp of Stench. A foul-smelling swamp, bursting with strinky bubbles and slime.” * [Tolee] “Yuck!” * [Kai-Lan] “We’ll have to be strong. Next, is a long tunnel.” * [Rintoo] “They say that the Gargalos lives there. A fearsome creature whose moans can be heard for miles.” * [Tolee] “We have to be very brave.” * [Kai-Lan] “Last, is the gate to Tumbleweed Village.” * [Hoho] “A resident guards the gate. We’ll have to be very smart.” * [Felix] (flatly) “Hoo-ray!” (He catches a foul smell in the air.) * [Felix] “Oh, ew! What’s that smell?!” * [Hoho] “I think we’re heading toward the Swamp of Stench.” (Scene cuts to the swamp. The gang looked disgusted.) * [Rintoo] (coughs) “I feel like I’m gonna pass out from this awful stench.” * [Hoho] “No wonder it’s called the Swamp of Stench.” * [Cappy] “Well, we can’t let that stop us. Look. We can just cross that bridge.” * [Tolee] “Yeah. That’ll be a piece of cake.” (The gang go to the bridge. They find the end broken and a large boulder is blocking the path. Cappy, Rintoo, Hoho, Tolee, and Felix voice panicked phrases.) * [Kai-Lan] “Calm down, everyone. There must be some way to get past this.” * [Cappy] “Why don’t we just…jump across?” * [Tolee] “Uh, Cappy. It’s too far to jump across.” * [Felix] “What else can we do, push the boulder?” * [Kai-Lan] (gasp) “Felix. That’s it!” * [Felix] “What?” * [Kai-Lan] “We can push the boulder down. That way, we’ll cross the swamp.” * [Rintoo] “That’s an awesome idea!” (The gang work together to push the large rock down. It worked.) * [Hoho] “Yay! It worked!” * [Kai-Lan] “Now let’s get across.” (A bubble in the swamp starts to rise and get bigger.) * [Cappy] “Guys! We better run!” (The gang run off. After a few seconds, the massive bubble explodes, foul-smelling fumes spread everywhere.) * [Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Cappy, Felix] (from o.s.) “PEEE—UUUUUU!!!!” (Scene cuts to the gang walking down a sand path. Around them is a jungle-like scenery.) * [Cappy] “Next, we go through that long tunnel, correct?” * [Kai-Lan] “Exactly.” (Scene cuts to the gang approaching the cave. They noticed it is dark inside.) * [Kai-Lan] “The map says this is called the Tunnel of Darkness.” * [Cappy] “It’s dark in there.” * [Rintoo] “But we have to be brave.” (The gang go inside the tunnel. It wasn’t very dark. There are dimly lit rubies sticking out from the rocky walls. Suddenly, they heard a moan.) * [Hoho] “What was that?” * [Tolee] “Maybe…it was the Gargalos Rintoo was talking about earlier.” * [Rintoo] “It is. Like I said before, the creature’s moans can be heard from miles.” * [Kai-Lan] “Could it be hiding somewhere?” * [Cappy] “I don’t know. Let’s just keep going.” (The gang continued forward. They gasped, as they saw a dark red creature approaching them.) * [Felix] “Is that…is that the Gargalos?!” * [Rintoo] “It would appear so.” (The red creature comes even closer.) * [Kai-Lan] “Uh…excuse me…” (forcing a smile) “…Mr. Gargalos. We’re trying to find our way through this tunnel.” (The Gargalos points to the blue dirt path. The gang go down the path.) * [Hoho] (calling out) “Thank you, Mr Gargalos!” * [Cappy] “Who knew that creature is so nice?” * [Rintoo] “I thought it was going to do something horrible to us, but man, was I wrong.” * [Kai-Lan] (looking at the map) “So after we leave this tunnel, we’ll come across a gate to Tumbleweed Village.” * [Tolee] “But they’ll be someone guarding it.” * [Kai-Lan] “Let’s go. We have to find those three items for Samuel so he can give Felix the cure.” (Scene cuts to the gang exiting the tunnel. Now they walk down a sand path with a desert-like scenery around them. The gang approach a gate. Guarding it is a Tumbleweed Village citizen. It is a lavender pony with a black mane and tail.) * [Rintoo] “Is that the guard?” * [Kai-Lan] “I believe so.” (The gang approach the gate. The pony stops them.) * [Pony] “Halt. Who goes there?!” * [Kai-Lan] “It’s Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Cappy, and Felix. We would like to enter Tumbleweed Village.” * [Pony] “Really? Well…you cannot pass!” * [Felix] “Why not, man? Who says it’s your job to guard the stupid gate?” * [Pony] “Nobody. I guard this gate for my sake.” * [Hoho] “So, you just do it for no reason at all?” * [Pony] “That’s right.” * [Felix] “Hey strangers, this guy is messed up. You don’t do stuff for no reason.” * [Pony] “Yes I do.” * [Rintoo] “Are you lying to us?” * [Pony] “Nope.” * [Tolee] “Is this really your job, or are you just lying?” * [Pony] “This is my job.” * [Hoho] “Please, just tell the truth.” * [Pony] “Nope.” * [Cappy] “Aha! So you are lying!” * [Pony] “No I’m not.” * [Rintoo] “Yes you are. Can’t you open the gate?” * [Felix] “Sir, just tell the truth alreay! Why are you lying to us?” * [Pony] “ ‘Cause…” (saddens) “Because I had to. I can’t open this stupid gate.” (tries to push the gate open with all his might) “See? It won’t open, no matter how hard I push.” * [Kai-Lan] “Maybe if you just let us help you, the gate will open.” * [Hoho] “If pushing doesn’t work, try pulling.” * [Kai-Lan] “Good idea, Hoho. Let’s go for it.” (The gang grab onto the knob. The attempt to pull the gate open. It worked.) * [Pony] “Wow! You guys are smart. You may now enter Tumbleweed Village.” (Scene cuts to the gang in Tumbleweed Village.) * [Hoho] “So…what are we supposed to do here?” * [Cappy] “We have to get those three items for Samuel the Sphinx.” * [Kai-Lan] “I have the list. Blue Conch Shell…Red tulip flower…chocolate…” * [Felix] “Blue Conch Shell? How will we find that here?” (They heard a voice calling out.) * [Cowboy #1] “Shells! Free shells for y’all!” * [Rintoo] “Look. That cowboy has a box of shells.” * [Cappy] “I’ll go see if he has a Blue Conch Shell.” (He goes over to the cowboy.) * [Cowboy #1] “Howdy there, little fella. Would you like a free shell?” * [Cappy] “Yes, sir. Do you have a Blue Conch Shell?” * [Cowboy #1] “Sure ah do.” * [Farmer #1] “Hey! I wanted that shell!” * [Cappy] “Sorry, sir. But I asked for it first.” * [Farmer #1] “No you didn’t!” * [Cowboy #1] “Now, y’all. Let’s not get into a little brawl here.” * [Farmer #1] “I know one way we can settle this. A little country music contest!” (He pulls out a bango. Cappy does so as well.) * [Cappy] “You’re on. Show me what you’ve got, farmer.” (The farmer gives the boy a creepy glare. He began playing and sings.) [Farmer #1] I’ve got a bango in my hand. I’m the greatest player in the land. You, lil’ feller! You ain’t no match for me. If it’s a shell you want to get I don’t care if you get upset That Blue Conch Shell will belong to me! (While he sings, other citizens began to gather.) * [Cappy] “So selfish!” [Cappy] I will totally win that shell. Does it ever ring a bell? You are one very selfish farmer. Do you know what it takes to be A bango player? Don’t you see? You are just being cruel and unfair! [Farmer #1] No, that ain’t true! Both Oh! Do you have what it takes to be a bango player? [Cappy] Oh, that’s just wrong! I just want to end this song! Both Do you have what it takes to be a bango player? [Farmer #1] You’re just one messed up kid! What are you, a tiny squid? [Cappy] I’m not a squid, you fool! [Farmer #1] Oh, now you’re just acting like a mule! [Cappy] No way, man! You’re a drool! (Everyone gasps.) * [Farmer #2] “My money’s on the little green guy.” * [Farmer #1] “What?!” * [Cowboy #1] “I’m afraid this Blue Conch Shell belongs to…this green guy.” (Kai-Lan and the others cheered. Everyone else did. Cappy recieves the shell.) * [Cappy] “Woo! I got the Blue Conch Shell.” * [Kai-Lan] “Good for you, Cappy!” (Cappy gives the mean farmer a raspberry. The guy glares and walks off. Everyone in town cheers.) * [Cappy] “Thank you all!” (The gang walked. Scene cuts to the other part of the village.) * [Rintoo] “Next, we have to get a red tulip flower.” * [Hoho] “Where in the desert can you find a flower? I mean, not many plants grow in the desert, you know.” * [Tolee] “Remember, we’re in a village. Maybe some villagers around here are planting flowers.” * [Felix] “Do they plant tulips here?” * [Kai-Lan] “We’ll have to see.” * [Hoho] “Kai-Lan!” * [Kai-Lan] “What is it, Hoho?” * [Hoho] (pointing o.s.) “Look, there!” (He points to a small flower shop near a river.) * [Cappy] “Good eye, Hoho!” * [Felix] (flatly) “Good eye, Hoho.” * [Hoho] (sternly) “Felix.” * [Felix] (sing-song) “Sorry.” * [Rintoo] “Let’s go. We have a tulip to get!” (The gang go to the flower shop. Then, they noticed someone coming to the shop. She seems to be returning a flower.) * [Kai-Lan] “Excuse me, ma’am. What are you doing?” * [Woman] “I’m returning this red tulip back to the shop. My husband is allergic to these, and he doesn’t want them in the house.” * [Tolee] (gasp) “Can we have that tulip?” * [Woman] “Oh, uh…sure.” (gives flower to Tolee) “You can have it. You can keep it if you want.” * [Kai-Lan, Tolee, Rintoo, Cappy, Hoho, Felix] “Thank you.” * [Woman] “You’re welcome.” (Scene cuts to the gang walking down a lone path that exits the village. Kai-Lan looks at the map.) * [Kai-Lan] “According to this map, this path will lead us to the Sphinx. But we’ll have to go between these two hills. Maybe we can find our third item for the Sphinx.” * [Felix] “Which is?” * [Hoho] “Hmmm…Oh yeah! Chocolate.” (As they speak, they are heading towards the two hills.) * [Cappy] “Where can we find chocolate in that area?” * [Kai-Lan] “Guys. On the map, it says there’s a secret oasis in between the two hills.” * [Tolee] “What’s so ‘secret’ about it?” * [Felix] “You can only see it once a day.” * [Kai-Lan] “Oh really?” * [Felix] “Yep. Right about…” (In front of the gang, an oasis appears.) * [Felix] “Now.” * [Cappy] “Holy smokes! That’s so cool!” (Scene cuts to the gang walking towards the oasis.) * [Tolee] “Oh good! Water!” * [Rintoo] “Let’s go get some!” * [Hoho] “I’ll beat you there!” (He was the first to approach the oasis. Hoho opens his mouth, and when he looks down, he looked surprised.) * [Rintoo] “Hey. Why’d you stop right there?” * [Tolee] “Woah. Something doesn’t look right about the water.” * [Cappy] “What’s wrong about it?” (He looks down. Instead of clear liquid, there is brown liquid.) * [Cappy] “…So much for water supply.” * [Kai-Lan] “Wait a minute. This water has a very unique smell.” * [Rintoo] “If it smells good, does it taste good?” * [Hoho] “Let me try.” (He dips his hand into the ‘water’ and puts the substance into his mouth.) * [Hoho] “…Wow…” * [Felix] “Tell it to us straight, Hoho. How’s the water?” * [Hoho] “Actually, this is not water. This is…liquid chocolate.” * [Tolee] “You’re kidding, right?” * [Hoho] “No joke.” (The others tasted the ‘water’. Hoho was right.) * [Cappy] “You’re weren’t kidding. This is liquid chocolate.” * [Kai-Lan] “And speaking of cholocate, that’s one of the things we should give to the Sphinx.” * [Felix] “True.” * [Tolee] “I have just the thing.” (He takes out a small container and takes a small amount of the liquid into the container.) * [Kai-Lan] “Now that we have everything we need to give to the Sphinx, let’s go see him.” (The gang run off. Scene cuts to the gang meeting the Sphinx.) * [Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Felix, Tolee, Hoho, Cappy] “Hello, Sphinx.” * [Samuel] “Hello. Who might you all be?” * [Kai-Lan] “I’m Kai-Lan, and these are my friends. Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Cappy, and Felix.” * [Cappy] “Hello, Samuel. We have came to see you.” * [Samuel] “What for?” * [Tolee] “Our phoenix friend, Felix, has a bad illness.” * [Rintoo] “We’re hoping you can give him the cure.” * [Samuel] “Which is the Golden Watermelon, correct?” * [Hoho] “Yes sir.” * [Samuel] “I’ll give you it, but do you have any gifts for me?” * [Felix] “Yes, sir. We do.” * [Cappy] (holding Blue Conch Shell) “Here you are. The Blue Conch Shell.” (He gives Samuel the shell.) * [Samuel] “Oh, how pretty. Blue is my favorite color. Thank you.” * [Cappy] “You’re welcome.” * [Tolee] “May I present…the red tulip flower!” (He gives Samuel the flower.) * [Samuel] “How nice. Thank you.” * [Tolee] “You’re welcome.” * [Kai-Lan] “Here you go, Samuel. A small container full of liquid chocolate.” (She gives Samuel the container.) * [Samuel] “Thank you for the chocolate.” * [Kai-Lan] “You’re very welcome.” * [Samuel] “You all bought me very nice gifts. Love them all.” * [Hoho] “We’re glad you are.” * [Samuel] “Now, I will bring out the promised cure. The Golden Watermelon.” (He brings out a golden yellow watermelon. He slices the large thing with his tail. Felix takes a slice and bites into it.) * [Felix] “…Not bad…” (Pause. He looks around a bit. His vision went black and he falls down.) (Felix opens his eyes and saw everyone looking down at him.) * [Kai-Lan] “You alright, Felix?” * [Felix] “K…Kai-Lan?” * [Rintoo] “Wait. Let me try something out. Do you know why we brought you here?” * [Felix] “…No…clue…” * [Kai-Lan] “Well, we’ll tell you on the way home. Samuel, thank you so much for curing Felix. By the way, why was he acting so strange?” * [Samuel] “I believe it has something to do with the eels that are stuck tight in his back.” * [Tolee] “Uh, what?” * [Samuel] “Do you want me to explain?” * [Tolee] “No, it’s fine. Thanks.” * [Kai-Lan] “We’re glad you found the real cause. Thank you, Samuel.” * [Samuel] “You’re all very welcome. Now, be safe on your way back.” * [Kai-Lan, Rintoo, Tolee, Hoho, Cappy, Felix] “We will.” (They waved to him, and he waved back. The gang are now on an adventure…to go back home.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts